deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Josuke Higashikata
Josuke Higashikata is the main protagonist of the anime/manga series, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable. He is a high school freshman residing in the town of Morioh. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Josuke Higashikata VS Akihiko Sanada (By OmegaCookie) * Josuke Higashikata (DiU) vs Josuke Higashikata (JJL) * Josuke Higashikata vs. Metal Bat (By ArachnoGia) * Josuke Higashikata vs Yu Narukami (By TheOneLegend) * Josuke Higashikata VS Sakura Haruno (Completed by Derpurple) * Josuke Higashikata vs Tobitaka Seiya (RoadRollerDio) * Josuke Higashikata VS Garnet (Completed by Someguy21) Battles Royale * JoJo Battle Royale (By Derpurple) 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Hitomi (Dead or Alive) * Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) * Knuckles Bine (HxH) * Teppei (Toriko) * Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy) * Toki (Fist of the North Star) * Giorno Giovanna * Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) History Josuke Higashikata is the illegitimate son of Joseph Joestar thus making Holly Kujo his sister and Jotaro Kujo his nephew. When he was a young boy, just like Holly, he had a fever caused by his Stand, when they were stuck in the snow a high school student with a Pompadour came to their rescue and from that day forth Josuke styled himself after that student in honour and as thanks of his deed. His bizarre adventure truly starts when an older Jotaro Kujo approaches him on behalf of Joseph's request. Death Battle Info Skills and Abilities Stand: Crazy Diamond * Crazy Diamond is a short-range Stand, limited to a reach of around 2 meters from Josuke, in contrast with great physical power. * Restoration: Crazy Diamond's unique ability is to restore or revert objects or organisms to any previous state in their history. It can repair damage, heal injury, revert chemical changes and complex structures to their raw components (e.g. a table into its constituent timber). It may also fuse objects, such a person with a rock (as with villain Angelo). Other feats include trapping an enemy by restoring pieces of a broken crate around him; exposing a Stand formerly bound to an object; and tracking, by restoring a torn piece of clothing, forcing it to seek out and attach itself to its native article of clothing. If this ability is used while Josuke is in a foul mood, its target may be warped, improperly restored. Crazy Diamond cannot heal its master, retrieve things erased by The Hand, or restore life to an organism. * Super Strength: Crazy Diamond possesses immense physical strength, having been able to easily punch through the abdomen of two people at once. Its strength is possibly greater than even that of Star Platinum's, having once successfully broken its defense and prompting Jotaro to question whether he could defeat Josuke at all without the use of Time Stop. * Super Speed: Not only is it capable of surprising an on-guard and fully charged Red Hot Chili Pepper (Which has been stated to move faster than the Speed of Light), Crazy Diamond can outpace other Stands such as Highway Star in close combat. Josuke states that its strikes easily exceed 300 Km/h. Personal * Josuke is shrewd, confident and courageous, possessing considerable fluid intelligence and the will to win; like his father Joseph Joestar. * Josuke is also smart and observant, using his Stand's abilities in creative ways to manipulate the environment to his advantage and to outsmart his foes, while also harboring a strong desire to protect his friends and family, often violently if he has to; like his nephew Jotaro Kujo. * Josuke possesses substantial athletic ability; while his endurance is also something to behold, as he is able to survive exposure to several explosions generated by Yoshikage Kira's Killer Queen, as well as surviving being drained of his nutrients by Highway Star, surviving by drinking adrenaline off of IV fluid. Feats * Nearly beat Jotaro Kujo (Jotaro had to use time stop, something he hadn't used since his battle with DIO). * Moved faster than Red Hot Chili Pepper (Which was stated to be faster than Light). * Survived being hit into shipping containers so hard that they went flying and hitting a massive forklift and bent it down the middle. * Survived a point-blank explosion from Killer Queen. * Escaped Highway Star (Which can consistently move at 60 kph speed) and defeated its user. * Regenerated Okuyasu from a severed hand. * Regenerated Hayato Kawajiri after he was briefly atomized by Killer Queen's bomb. * Easily overpowered Killer Queen. Faults * Crazy Diamond has a short range and it gets weaker the further it gets from Josuke (Though Crazy Diamond can flick items as a projectile). * Any damage Crazy Diamond takes so does Josuke. * Crazy Diamond cannot restore life to a dead organism. * Crazy Diamond requires a base material in order to restore something (Meaning if said object is completely atomized or erased, he cannot do so). * Josuke can't heal himself. * Loses inhibition and self-control when somebody disses his hair. * Values his friends and family more than he values his own safety and well-being. * Has a phobia of reptiles. Gallery josuke's senor.jpg|Translation: "Hey Senior/Senpai, what did you say about my moustache?" josuke's face.jpg|Expand Eyes josuke and spaghetti.png|The Spaghetti was Aggressive 8d9.png|>tmw Josuke fix the spaghetti josuke's hair.gif|Never insult Josuke's hair josuke pls.png|Even meows trigger Josuke's hair josuke cant fix that.jpg|Not everything is fixable... bird josuke.png|Bird Josuke herd u Johnsuke Cena.jpg|AND HIS NAME IS JOHNSUKE CENASHIKATA! josuke universe.jpg|Wow, the Part 4 Anime looks great! 090.jpg|when dat kush 2 dank 4f9.png|His whole world is already a nightmare SHF8RWD.gif|Crazy Diamond using its restoration ability DuwangJosuke.png|Josuke identifies himself as wood. Swolesuke.jpg|Josuke used to be Swole AF what happened? Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:British Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:European Combatants Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Protagonist Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners Category:Teenagers Category:Formerly Deceased Characters